The Fallen
by Kirigakureh
Summary: Three kingdoms once ruled in peace and harmony over the Great Lands, until one day darkness fell upon them. 12 years later the darkness decides it is time to come out of hiding, and destroy the Lands once and for all, can the five children of prophecy save the Lands before it is too late? AU, Supernatural, ItaSaku and other pairings, Naruto characters owned by Kishi. ON HIATUS.
1. Kingdoms will Fall

A/N; This is my first published fanfiction, and I am not going to lie but it is probably the most oddest fanfiction you will ever read, as it is supernatural, some parts of it are canon, most of it is not, there is more than one pairings, a few of which are OC's, and finally, most characters are OOC as it is supernatural and AU, but if you read it, yay c: I hope some people do actually like it, thank you for reading, even if you do not like it. Rated M because it is kind of dark, especially at the beginning, M for swearing as well.

Naruto and its characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

The three most powerful kingdoms were falling, today was the day that the three queens were dreading. The time had come, death had come to destroy.  
In the Kingdom of the Sun, the queen looked down upon the small pink haired bundle in her arms that whimpered softly, but thankfully did not cry as she raced into the night. She used her chakra to protect her daughter from the flames that cascaded her once beloved city. The protection chakra that the gods and goddesses had put on the beloved city had been of no use, screams, cries of pain, kids calling for their parents while choking on the smoke, brought tears to the queens eyes as she herself was weak from the dark fire that cascaded the town.

The young queen raced on, the pendant around the little bundles neck, a sun designed pendant with a crystal in the middle of it, far to big to be worn by someone so small, flopped against the small baby every time the queen got enough energy to leap over a small fence, her people were dying, herself included, smothered by black fire, the queen paused momentarily when a massive explosion when off back in the town. Her eyes widened in terror when she realized it was a nuclear explosion that had went off. Any chance of survival for the people in the town, was dashed. The queen was suddenly caught up in the explosion as well, engulfed by flames and high amounts of radiation but she kept going, the chakra protection around her daughter beginning to fade as her chakra got weaker and weaker with every breath the queen took.

She raced through the forest, the cries of her people could be heard for miles, tears burned her eyes, literally from radiation and smoke inhalation.  
The young queen had just barely made it out of the land when the entire land was suddenly engulfed by a massive dark barrier.  
The queen openly wept now, causing the small bundle in her arms to weep alongside of her.  
She cooed and tried her best to keep standing while she tried to get the baby to calm down, but in the end, it was far too much, and the pain was far too severe.  
She did stand now though, she had to at least get her bundle within distance of a nearby village, there she would take her last breath, and scream into the night for help for her daughter.

* * *

Eventually she came across a small village, her mind to plagued with poison to notice it was the Hidden Rain village.  
The Hidden Rain village had been ruled under the Land of the Sun a that is the ruling kingdom it was closest too, and the Hidden Rain village had been the most loyal out of all of the Lands ruled by the sun.

She glanced at her small package now, her eyes barely seeing as they were closed shut from the heavy poisonous air from the Land of the Sun.  
Her baby had cried herself to sleep, her cheeks wet and cold from the tears.  
Choking back a sob, the queen released her protection barrier, placing a gentle kiss on her daughters soft skin, and rubbed her cheek against the soft skin of her baby.

Tears poured down the young queens face now.  
She held back nothing.  
Hiding the amulet under her daughters small clothes, she wrote a note to whoever took in her daughter.  
Finally, she screamed into the night for help.  
The last thing she ever saw was lights coming on the sight of her daughter, and the sound of people racing towards them. A boy with red hair and a pale complexion stepped up to the dying queen. "I will take care of her," He promised the queen.  
She smiled as she took her last breath.

* * *

In the Kingdom of the Moon, the ruling queen raced at one of the Dark Knights that was after her black haired daughter.  
The guard hissed and bucked as the queen leapt onto him, much to the horror of the Lands actually Guards.  
Driving a kunai into the mans throat, the queen ended his life pretty quickly.  
She glanced over at the crib her new born baby lie in.

Outside the roar of fighting drowned out thoughts of the massive snow storm that had suddenly fallen upon the Land of the Moon.  
The queen knew by morning that there would be no more Land of the Moon, as both the attack and the storm had been intentional.

Frowning sadly, the queen walked over to the storage room beside the crib, grabbing a bag, she began to pack things that the little girl would need.  
The darkness was far too powerful and she knew that this would be the end of the Land of the Moon. The three most powerful ruling nations were going to fall. The five smaller main Lands would take over, but how long would it be before the darkness rose to kill the five like it is doing to the three great kingdoms?  
"Your majesty!" One of the royal guards shouted as he ran into the room. The snow and the fighting were so loud that he had no choice but to yell.

She glanced at him.

"Word from the Sun, the Sun has fallen into a pit of darkness, nobody has survived!"

"Thank you for informing me, you are dismissed," She told the guard sadly.

He nodded, and took off.

The queen had just finished bundling the small baby in warm clothes to take on the storm that raged through the Land of the Sun.

"My sweet child," She pressed a kiss to the young baby's forehead, holding her tightly before putting her in a small basket and grabbing the backpack that she had packed.

She glanced at the storm, snow covered house now.

Using her summoning jutsu, she sought out a little boy with orange hair.

"I need you to take my child and escape. I will create a portal for you, it will take you to the Land of Rain, there is a woman you must seek, she has long blonde hair, but how you can tell it is her, is the fact that she wears a jewel in the middle of her forehead to symbolize her fallen clan. She is awaiting you and a few others, she will understand why you have shown up, and the reasons behind the sudden appearance. It is for the best, she will protect you and my daughter, and with the help of the others that will be joining you," She glanced at the boy who now held her most precious person and her life in his hands, " you will be okay. You will grow, train, accomplish things, make the most of your life because you never know when it will come to an end, can you do this one final thing for me?" The queen asked the young boy.

"Of course your majesty," She could hear his voice trembling, trying to hold back the tears.

She smiled gently at the boy and hugged him and her daughter. She had taken in the little boy when he was very young, as his parents had been killed on a mission in the Land of Lightning, though she hated the Raikage who had been ruling at the time, the ruling kingdom had let go of the grudge along with the little boy when a new Raikage took over command of the land. The queen was not one to hold a grudge anyway.

She raised the young orange haired boy like he was her own son, and he was cared for and accepted. He had lit up with excitement when she had become pregnant with his half sister as he liked to call the little bundle.

She knew she could count on him to watch over her.

She smiled and let go of her children.

"You aren't going to be okay, are you?" The boy said in a voice just above a whisper.

The queen frowned, "No, I will be dying today, it is my fate, and I will not let my kingdom fall alone," The boy smiled sadly in understanding.  
Screams were heard from outside, and the snow almost completely covered the castle at this point.

"Time to go," The queen murmured, quickly performing a teleportation jutsu," The boy looked like he was ready to cry but no tears fell and the queen smiled.  
"Goodbye Yahiko," She murmured as he was teleported into the Land of Rain.

* * *

The small blue haired girl ran for her life, but not just her life, but for the small blonde bundle she had taken from the palace in the Kingdom of the Stars.  
Nobody had stopped her, nobody could since the queen had been killed, beheaded by one of the dark knights that invaded and were presently killing the residents of the Kingdom of the Stars. The queen had foretold of a dark future arising, starting with the three great guardian Kingdoms, Sun, Moon and Stars falling, and than throughout the years, the dark would rise, and kill the Lands that the Kingdoms once ruled.

The queen of the Kingdom of the Stars was killed, and soon the Kingdom of the Stars would be submerged underwater completely.

The small blue haired ten year old raced through the woods. Before she had been killed, the queen had told her a of hidden shrine that would be able to teleport her from the Kingdom of the Stars, to the Land of Rain, where she was to meet up with strangers, which caused the small girl to frown immensely. She had no pleasure in the fact that she would be safe, as her and the small bundle of blonde hair she presently held would be in the presence of strangers.

A thundering loud cracking noise sounded and the young girl did not stop running, for she knew it could only be one thing. The bridge was breaking. She had no choice but to speed up as fast as her little legs could take herself and the small bundle to safety.

Panting heavily, the blue haired girl turned around once she got off the bridge and glanced at the kingdom she was raised in. The long bridge connecting the Land of Lightning to the Kingdom of the Stars crumbled into the ocean and the Kingdom that once ruled, began to slowly sink into the ocean.

The screams of the citizens as they were taken over by the dark army, or plunging into the water could be heard for miles, causing the girl to squeeze her eyes shut.  
Choking back sobs, she began her walk to the Land of Rain.

* * *

12 years later

Sakura raced through the village, she was already weakened from her battle with the Akatsuki, but that was not stopping her or Ayana from getting to the house they once called home. As they neared the house, Sakura could smell the burning wood of the house as it came into view, huge clouds of smoke covered the night sky above the house deep within the woods.

She glanced at her dark haired friend, the two chuunin ready to leap into action, they knew it was not the villagers fault, they were just following their leaders orders, evidently, the leader had been killed a long time ago, taken over by a genjutsu of a member of the Dark Knights that Kaila had been telling Ayana, Yuri and herself about for years. Sakura and Ayana figured that the Dark Knights had made a secret alliance with the Akatsuki but they could not be sure.

They prepared to leap, to kill the villagers for doing this. They were following orders, but Sakura knew they knew it was wrong to do this! Kaila did not ever do anything but take care of six kids. Protect them with her life. Which she did. Which she was killed for. If the original leader had not been killed, he would have never let this happen, but it did happen, and now three little girls would pay a heavy price.

She leapt, only to be yanked back by a arm.

"You need to run for it!" Nagato hissed quietly to Sakura and Ayana who was being held back by Yahiko.

"But Kaila-"

"Is dead! She died protecting you three, do you want her sacrifice to go in vain Sakura? You three need to go, Konan is getting Yuri here, but you need to leave as soon as they get here. Leave and do not come back ever, otherwise they will kill you!"

"But what about you?!" Ayana hissed,

Nagato and Yahiko exchanged a look that did not go unnoticed by the girls.

"We have some stuff to do, we will find you and catch up with you, someday,"

"But not anytime soon?" Sakura arched an elegant eyebrow.

Nagato shook his head, "I am sorry Sakura. You three are family to us, but we will not being seeing each other for a long time,"

Sakura frowned. She wanted to be sad, she really did, but it was weakness, a weakness she could not afford, especially in a time like now.

A sudden crash sounded from a nearby pathway as Yuri and Konan caught up to the four others.

"Here, go now! They will be coming this way! Hide your chakra and leave," Yahiko instructed.  
The sounds of the villagers coming their way began to get louder and louder.

Saddened, the three took off into the forest as fast as they could, following the instructions to hide their chakra.

Sakura raced through the dense forest as fast as her exhausted body would take her. She had no idea where Ayana and Yuri were, they had separated awhile back when the Dark Knights had found them. Sakura thought it was a horrible idea, but Yuri had suggested it so they did it.

Taking a deep ragged breath, Sakura leapt from the tree she had just landed on, and faced off with the Akatsuki member. He had long grey hair, and wore the Akatsuki cloak hanging off of one shoulder. He also carried around a bow and arrow.

He smirked as he walked right in front of her. She met his gaze evenly. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he was impressed, most people would be back down when confronted by a Akatsuki member, let alone this one.

"I am Deva," He said, his voice was smooth. She had heard of him. One of the best known archers in the shinobi world. Shit.

She was already severely injured and weakened from her other run ins and she was deathly low on chakra, hardly able to keep her eyes opened. Now was a bad time for him to show up. Gathering all her chakra she had left, she raced towards the Akatsuki ninja.

He narrowed his eyes in surprise but he decided to close combat this battle, throwing the bow and arrow to the ground.

He landed a blow to her stomach just as she gathered what remaining chakra she could. Her eyes lightened, and she looked up to the sky. "Lightning Release, Lightning Strike Jutsu!"

The Akatsuki members eyes widened greatly as thick strike of lightning crashed down from the sky, lighting up the entire sky as it came down, landed straight on them.

Sakura smirked. She was different from other shinobi. She would not be effected by the lightning strike. In the end, the lightning chakra managed to help her regain some of her strength. She looked around warily, ignoring the hopefully dead Akatsuki member. She was not far from Konoha, and from the dark orb glowing around what she decided was the Hidden Leaf Village, it looked like they were in trouble.

* * *

Minato watched his wife enduring the true pains of labor for a second time in her life time, his hands never removing from the seal that held the nine tailed fox within his wife. He needed to be strong for the both of them, so he had no choice but to ignore the cries of pain coming from the fourth hokage's wife.  
After what seemed like forever, the small cries of a new born baby could be heard throughout the cave they were currently concealed in. The ANBU anxiously awaited orders while they stood guard outside of the cave. They could not risk anyone getting into it. Little did the ANBU members that stood guard know, their lives would soon be over.

Minato watched sadly as the village elders wife swept by him, taking the baby to see his wife Kushina and than get cleaned up.

"You did well," Minato murmured lovingly to his wife, her breathing uneven. She gave him a watery smile, panting heavily.

"Lets finish so we can go home!" Minato said excitedly.

He was just about to finish the seal when he heard the cries of the women helping his wife.

Glancing up, he watched the two women fall, his new born daughter in the hands of a masked cloaked man.

"Step away from the Jinchuriki," The masked man said calmly. "Or else your daughter will be dead in one minute,"  
How did he get past the barrier? Minato thought to himself. He knew the ANBU were probably dead though.

Suddenly Kushina cried out, the seal on her stomach expanding, black releasing marks flowed all over her body, sweat poured down her face, the seal was breaking.

"Get away!" The man said again, a kunai to the babies throat. Suddenly he threw the baby up in the air, leaping after her. Minato quickly leapt into the air, grabbing their daughter. Just as he landed, paper bombs on the babies blanket began to go off, and Minato teleported himself and the baby girl to a building nobody used, threw the blanket and dashed out of the house just as it exploded, landing on his butt, but protecting the baby from harm. Minato raced until he found his 12 year old son.

"What is going on dad?!" Naruto cried over the roar of the nine tailed beast being released. Jonin, chuunin, even some genin raced past them, heading to the Hokage to get orders on what to do about the situation. The tailed beast could destroy the entire town.

"Take her and go hide," Minato instructed his son immediately. He noticed the younger Uchiha brother lurking around nearby. "Take Sasuke with you, both of you take her and go, stay out of everyone's way, and don't come out till it is safe,"

"Where are you going?!"

"To save your mother and the town," Minato frowned.

Naruto looked like he was about to cry, but him and Sasuke took the small child and took off towards safety.

"Captain orders?!"

The two ANBU captain as well as the two ANBU Root captains.

"Come with me, we need to stop the Kyuubi, tell your squads to evacuate civilians immediately," The three nodded and took off, he knew they would be back soon.

He leapt onto his stone head.

The Kyuubi shifted its gaze towards him and let out a chakra attack that would have destroyed Hidden Leaf, if he had not seen the attack coming, and used a teleportation jutsu in its stead.

He watched in shock as a barrier was placed around the Kyuubi, and his wife. No doubt to make the nine tailed fox gather more hatred, the more hatred, the more powerful it became. Minato teleported to the front of the barrier. It was a massive barrier. He gathered his chakra and slammed it into the barrier, not even making a dent.

"Damn it!" He growled as the three ANBU captains returned to him. Others including the third Hokage gathered around and began pounding at the barriers, but it had no effect. The Kyuubi started gathering chakra for a massive attack while it thrashed around, and sent flames into the town.  
Kushina was unconscious in the middle of it all.

The masked man was in the giant barrier as well, looking to be watch, amusement in his eyes as the Kyuubi sent flames into the town.

Finally the Kyuubi was at full, and sent the blast into the town. The ANBU and the Hokage's both tensed, ready to destroy it.

"Lightning Release, Lightning Shock!"

"Blaze Release, Fire Blast!"

Minato watched as the sky lit up greatly, pure white and red as fire and lightning clashed with the Kyuubi attack, causing a massive explosion.

"Wind Release Jutsu, Wind Sweep!" Minato performed quick hand signals, he needed to see what became of his wife.

His wife was gone, and in her stead stood two very young girls. 12 year olds? One with black hair, the other with pink, both looked to have been previously engaged in battle and were dead on their feet tired but still they stood, ready to take on the masked man, high amounts of chakra radiated from them, Minato could feel it, even from where he and the ANBU stood. He through a glance at the other Hokage, both of them frowned.  
There was something not right about these girls but he could not place it.

The masked man could tell as well. He stood before them, preparing for battle.

Out of the corner of his eye, Minato saw movement. At a far corner of the barrier, a third little girl, one with blonde hair, held onto his wife like she was a lifeline.

Minato breathed a sigh of relief and focused on the current battle. Two little girls VS the masked man and Kyuubi.

* * *

"Where is she!?" The masked man roared at Sakura and Ayana. They paid little to no mind to him though. Only focusing on where Yuri was, making sure she and the red head got out. Behind them the Kyuubi roared in frustration. It was obvious to the two girls, judging from the look in the tailed beasts eyes, and the look from the masked mans eyes, that he was the one controlling the beast.

Ayana glanced briefly beyond the masked man. Loads of ANBU were gathered, both Hokage's, and some jonins as well.

None of whom could get past the barrier the man had set.

The man disappeared, but Sakura knew he was coming from them, so she waited.

Ayana took off to deflect the tailed beasts attacks.

"Blaze Release, Inferno Strike!" She screeched, performing hand signals to make the attack happen to deflect the tailed beast and hopefully give it some damage.

Sakura turned her attention to the masked man who now reappeared behind her. Springing into action, she whipped a kunai out and struck at the mans head.

Only it went through instead of hitting him. She narrowed her eyes and using her chakra, jumped back when he began to use a teleportation jutsu. As soon as she was far enough, the jutsu stopped and the two ran towards each other. Sakura aimed her kunai, but this time the two went through each other, and Sakura paused, noticing chain he dragged behind him, and the increase in chakra, she leapt up just as he pulled, which with the chakra he put into the attack, would have killed her.

She stood on the ground, panting heavily, wary of the man, and the onlookers. Ayana leapt down beside her. "We need to get her husband in here to reseal the tailed beast," Ayana murmured.

"I know, but with chakra as low as ours, we need to get rid of this freak and the hold he has on the tailed beast first," Sakura paid little attention to the throbbing pain in her now broken arm. Ayana likewise had a broken leg and a few broken ribs. Yuri followed orders and protected the jinchuriki from any harm that may come.

Ayana backed away as Sakura and the masked man ran at each other. This would be her only shot. She began to summon her Lighting chakra into the palm of her hand just as she released the kunai. The kunai went sailing through the man, and just as they were about to collide, Sakura aimed off to the side and sent a lightning strike so powerful, into the masked mans back, causing a massive explosion within the barrier.

By the time that the smoke cleared, land uprooted in the spot they once were, the masked man held his arm as he growled at an almost dead Sakura.

"You little bitch!"

She smiled. Not showing emotion when the mans arm seemed to melt off from her attack. Suddenly Ayana was in front of him, a kunai filled with Blaze Release chakra, aimed straight into his heart.

The man crumpled to the ground.

They knew he was not human as he was still breathing. The hold on the tailed beast was released from the masked mans grasp.

"This is far from over you bitches," He snarled furiously and disappeared with a teleportation jutsu.

Ayana and Sakura nodded at each other and than landed in front of the Fourth Hokage.

"Reseal the beast, now," Sakura hissed, her body going numb with pain.

"I need to be in their to do it," Minato frowned at the strangers.

Suddenly both the girls hands started to glow, and they reached through the barrier, grasping Minato.

The Hokage himself began to glow and he was yanked into the barrier, much to the surprise of the ANBU, the other Hokage and any other onlookers.

"Go!" Ayana snapped at him, and he narrowed his eyes, he was not used to people, especially 12 year old girls, talking to him like that.

He began to perform the summoning table jutsu anyhow.

Yuri left Kushina once Minato came and got her, returning to Sakura and Ayana.

"Come on, lets go," Ayana said, the other two nodded.

"Who are you?" A new voice said, and the three turned to find the third Hokage and three ANBU members watching them, studying them.

"That is not important," Sakura answered, her eyes narrowed.

She did not miss the recognition that came to the Hokage's eyes after she spoke, but she did not have time to be confused about it.

The girls performed a teleportation jutsu, and got the hell out of there before they were unwantedly captured by the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

The barrier broke as soon as the nine tailed fox was resealed. Both of them panting, Minato carried his wife to where the other Hokage and the ANBU captains waited patiently.

"Who were those three girls?" Minato asked.

"They did not give us a name," An ANBU root captain informed him. "But their chakra levels, even in death, were still extremely powerful. Something to be cautious of,"

"They are dying," Kushina rasped.

Minato arched an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"The blonde one was a sweetheart. She informed me that they had been on the run for two weeks, and before they came here, they were heavily injured by a Akatsuki team, so they were low to begin with, and this after this battle, they would pretty much be dead," She frowned. "We need to find them!"

"But-"

"Minato! They saved the town and myself, we are going to find them, any problems with that?!" She gazed darkly at the two Hokage's who winced.

"Of course not Ms. Uzumaki, we will search for those three little girls immediately." Sarutobi informed her. He nodded at the three ANBU captains and they took off in search of the three little mysterious girls.

* * *

"Nothing sir, they are no where nearby." Itachi reported back to their captain. The three mysterious little girls were gone.

Minato frowned, but both the Hokage's nodded, and dismissed the ANBU to go find out what needed to be repaired in town.

Shisui and Sai walked alongside the stoic ANBU captain.

"I wonder who they were?" Shisui thought out loud.

"They have much chakra, it is almost inhuman," Sai pointed out bluntly, Itachi could not help but agree. Three little girls saved Konoha.

Interesting.

Konoha really needed to step up its game.

"Did either of you feel the chakra power radiating off of them? I felt them trying to conceal it, but so much escaped, it was hard to miss," Shisui continued.

"They are different from regular Shinobi, it is quite obvious," Sai mused, frowning.

"Did you see the pendants they wore?" Shisui asked suddenly and Itachi stopped.

They each wore a pendant, the blonde wore a star shaped pendant, the black haired female wore a moon shaped pendant, and the pink haired girl wore a sun shaped pendant. And even though he could not place it, the pendants looked very familiar to him, but he was not sure how.

"Perhaps the library can help?" Sai suggested.

"How can the library help? We know nothing about them!" Shisui pointed out.

Sai shrugged.

"For now we just wait and see if we ever see them again," Itachi said tonelessly.

The two ANBU root captains looked at the stoic ANBU captain and eventually nodded.  
For now they lie and wait.

* * *

"Minato, what do you want to do?" Sarutobi asked his fellow Hokage as they watched the town slowly rebuild what the tailed beast had destroyed. His wife rested in a hospital bed alongside their new daughter, heavily guarded by ANBU members and Naruto.

Minato frowned.

"Keep eyes out for those three women,"

"You know what they are, don't you?" The third inquired.

Minato thought for a moment.

"I have a hunch, and they are a lot alike shinobi, however they are much more powerful, and in gar greater danger than regular shinobi, which can only mean one thing, Sarutobi,"

"Yes, I know," The third frowned.

A flash of blue caught both of their eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha was leaving to train alongside his other teammate and sensei Kakashi and Lia, while Naruto stayed with his mother and sister.

"Orochimaru is planning to take the boy," Sarutobi frowned as Minato stiffened.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of Anko, as well as the fact that the Uchiha's father can sense it as well, and if they get their hands on the boy, it will in fact by a very bad thing," Sarutobi continued to frown.

_"The darkness will rise  
Rivers once divided  
Will once again meet  
In the middle  
Only the chosen five can come together  
To stop the evil from destroying life"_

Minato murmured, frowning.

Sarutobi sighed, frowning as well at the prophecy once told to both of them by the goddess herself. "Your son and the young Uchiha boy are both part of that prophecy., but we have to remember the other half of the prophecy as well," Sarutobi murmured.

_"The sun, moon and stars will fall, faith broken,  
Light and Darkness will clash  
The five must come together  
If they do not  
The world will turn to ash,"_

"You have to admit, since the three kingdoms went down twelve years ago, nothing has been the same, lands go to war with each other, even the ones who were ruled under the same kingdoms, hell even people who live in the same lands have been killing each other. The three kingdoms that ruled the lands were by the goddesses hand, and they brought harmony over their rulings, now they are fallen kingdoms and nothing has been the same," Sarutobi frowned. "Remember as they fell, the third shinobi world war suddenly broke out? I believe the destroying kingdoms had something to do with it, sometimes I wonder if there are any survivors, if someone could have actually made it out and lived after the attacks, they would have to be extremely lucky and blessed by the goddess to have survived attacks like that, " He mused, sighing.

They watched the young ones for moment more before he headed in to attend a council meeting, leaving Minato alone with his thoughts.

Maybe there were survivors? Minato thought to himself, There had to be! People were still watching out for the lands, otherwise they would have been in complete and utter chaos by now. Maybe it was those three girls? They were young, but they were extremely powerful. If he ever saw them again, he would make sure to find out, he decided.


	2. Memories

**It is presently 3:30am and I just finished writing this chapter. There were holes in the first chapter, and I do plan on rewriting it, but I am going to continue with the story until I have time to rewrite that chapter. Anyway, enjoy the newest chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Memories**

* * *

The three girls in question kept running through the trees, as fast as their exhausted bodies could take them, not stopping until they knew for a fact that they were out of harms way, escaping from the ANBU teams that were probably out looking for them.

They ran until they eventually hit the Land of Tides, gasping for breath, mentally and psychically exhausted from the battles and the running.

"Can we stop?" Yuri rasped desperately.

Ayana nodded towards her friend, pointing to a nearby inn, "We can rest there while we regain chakra," she decided.

All Sakura could do was nod in agreement, as she struggled for air, completely exhausted.

* * *

They dragged themselves into the inn, the inn keeper gave a start when he turned around to find three exhausted and heavily injured girls standing at the front desk, offering a large sum of money for a room for three nights, much more money than was needed for the three nights, but after some consideration, he accepted it without question. A man had to make a living. He did give them a first aid kit though along with a room key.

"Don't make a mess of the room!" He snapped at them.

Sakura shot him a glare as they stalked off towards the room they would be staying in for the next few days.

Closing the door, Sakura flicked on the light and took a look around the place they would be staying in.

It was a simple, cheap room, two twin sized futons, red flower petal wall paper that was clearly peeling off, a table and a few old chairs hidden away in the corner of the room. The bathroom was alright, it had a shower, toilet and sink, Sakura gave it her nod of approval.

Glancing over at Ayana and Yuri, Sakura found the two passed out on one of the futons. Sighing to herself, Sakura went into the bathroom, taking out a facecloth and soaking it in warm water.

As carefully as she could, she cleaned up the injuries on both Ayana and Yuri, cleaning them of any dirt so they had a less risk of getting infection.

Next Sakura opened up the little first aid kit the man had given them.

The contents of the first aid kit were scarce, in need of obvious resupplying, but that could not be helped right now. It did have the latex gloves, scissors, tweezers and stitching tools that Sakura would need to sew the injury on Ayana's lower left leg that she got when fighting the Kyuubi. Sakura took out a notepad from the kit as well, and the antiseptic wipes that it carried.

Cautiously Sakura cleaned the wound and prepared to stitch up her best friend. It was only one of the many injuries all three of the girls sustained.

Sakura sighed, it would indeed be a long night for her.

* * *

Ayana shot awake the next morning, still weak from chakra loss, but her injuries felt better, looking down she noticed they looked better too.

So did Yuri's.

Glancing over she saw Sakura passed out on the other bed in the small room. Shaking her head, she smiled gently at her friend.

It was just like Sakura to do something like that. She was hard towards strangers, as was Ayana, but once the two really got to know someone, they became selfless towards said person. Yuri was the nice one of the three of them. She was sweeter than candy, and Sakura and Ayana worried on a daily basis that someone would take advantage of her for it.

Her gaze wandered down to the stitching on her leg. Ayana examined it carefully, making sure not to touch it or ruin it.

"You are getting better, Sakura." Ayana murmured. "Kaila would be proud," She frowned as her memories of her times with Kaila came back to her.

* * *

_"What does this do?!" A six year old Sakura asked curiously, picking at the burn cream that Kaila had set out to help one of the men from town. There had been a small fire, and he managed to get a severe burn on his left shoulder. Thankfully that was the only injury from the fire._

_"That is burn cream, it helped to heal the man who was just here," Kaila explained, smiling down at the curious pinkette._

"It smells bad, so did that man," Sakura stated bluntly.

_"Sakura be nice!" Kaila scolded. Kaila sighed to herself as she continued to pick up and disinfect her equipment. "You are just like your mother, curious about every damn thing," She shook her head in dismay. _

_Sakura simply grinned at her. "I want to be a healer!" Sakura declared, and everyone in the room glanced at her._

_"You do?" Yuri squeaked, from her spot on the floor where she had been playing with some of Nagato's old toys. _

_Sakura nodded, and Ayana noted the determined look on her face. "I want to be able to help people like Kaila does, I want to be the best healer around!" She declared, throwing her fists up in the air triumphantly. _

_Ayana shook her head from her spot on top of the desk. Yahiko was working at. Yahiko had been doing some research on something called the Akatsuki for the last few hours, and Ayana plunked her butt on top of the desk he was working at and began reading a book about Cryptology._

_Yahiko watched in amusement as the six year old tried to read the book, but really had no idea what she was doing. She was trying though, and she seemed generally interested._

_"You are interested in cryptology?" Yahiko asked the little girl a few hours of watching her go through the pages, interested but not understanding. _

_Ayana smiled and nodded at her friend, "But sadly I am too young to learn it,"_

_Yahiko shook his head, "You are never too young to begin learning," He informed her, they both tuned at Konan, Sakura and Kaila bickering about healing jutsu's. "Do you know what Cryptology even is?" He asked her._

_She nodded, "It is the study and practice of techniques to make messages secure in the presence of third parties," She recited._

_Yahiko nodded, "Very good, and do you understand decoding?" _

_"Decoding means being able to tell what the message said even when it is coded," She informed him. _

_Yahiko nodded, "Very good, and what made you take interest in this?"_

_Ayana looked thoughtful for a moment. "Everyone wants to do something, with Sakura it is medical ninjutsu, with Yuri, she wants to bring back the Kingdom of the Stars, which is not possible at the moment, but she is not backing down from it," Ayana shrugged, frowning at her friends impossible dream. The others have never once hidden the truth about where the three girls came from, from them and the girls appreciated that. Honesty is what kept them close all of these years, and it was not about to change now._

_"And you want to do this," Yahiko finished for her._

_Ayana nodded._

_Yahiko chuckled._

_"Don't laugh," the six year old hissed at the sixteen year old._

_Yahiko shook his head, "Your determination is just like your mothers," He frowned at the little girl, "And you are certain you wish to accomplish this?"_

_"I want to be the best," She nodded, determination showing in her eyes. She would be the very best that there ever was, someday._

_Yahiko smiled, "Good luck, and don't give up than, promise me?" _

_Ayana nodded her head quickly. _

_Yahiko smiled, 'just like her mother,'_

_"Let's take a look at that book," Yahiko decided, putting away his work he had been doing beforehand. He motioned Nagato to come over and join them while Yuri still played with her toys, and Konan, Sakura and Kaila bickered to no end._

_Ayana smiled, these people were her family, and she loved them. _

_Yahiko's finger snaps brought her attention back to him, Nagato and the book, and they got started learning._

* * *

It has been over six years since that day, and Ayana and Sakura practiced and learned Cryptology and Healing every chance they got.

Yuri was still set on her dream her once fallen kingdom, and to Sakura and Ayana the dream seemed less impossible, but still extremely dangerous and she was far to young. The kingdom was under water for crying out loud, they had no idea how much of their chakra it would take to bring that kingdom back up, but like Ayana and Sakura, Yuri was determined in her dream.

Ayana looked between her backpack and the door to the room. She wanted to open her textbooks and study once again while the others slept, but she was also desperately hungry, and needed to get food before she passed out from starvation.

Sighing, she got up and gathered some fresh clothes from her pack. She decided it would be best to gingerly take a nice hot shower, and than proceed to get some food for herself and the others before they woke up.

Stripping and starting the shower, she gingerly stepped in, hissing in pain as the hot water hit her injuries. This was going to be one painful shower.

A half hour later, Ayana walked the market aimlessly. She had picked up a few fruits and vegetables, she was going to make a fruit salad for lunch. She had also picked up some clothes, as they would be in need of some new ones soon enough.

Ayana's head snapped up and she disappeared into the shadows as some ANBU members raced by, she had no idea who they were out for but she could not risk being caught if they were coming for the three of them.

The villagers kept going as if nothing happened, which to them, nothing did happen. They had not been able to detect the ANBU that ran by, or if they could, they chose to ignore them all. Either way, since she was from the Kingdom of the Moon, she had been able to detect the oncoming ANBU and get out of their paths in time.

Making sure no more was coming, Ayana headed out once more, taking the woods pathway back to the Inn where they were staying.

She was halfway through the path when she heard a twig snap and whirled, kunai in hand, when she looked down.

It was not an ANBU member, not a Jounin, not even a Shinobi. Heck, it was not even human! The cause of the twig snapping, was a little black and white dog.

Ayana chuckled to herself and shook her head at the little trouble maker, "Go home." She smiled kindly at the dog and continued down the pathway to the Inn.

Three fourths of the way there, she looked back and noticed the puppy was trailing behind her.

Frowning, she turned around and faced the puppy. "Go home," She said kindly. All the puppy did was continue towards her.

Ayana narrowed her eyes. "Go home!" She said with more force, her tone leaving no room for argument.

The puppy just continued towards her, plopping down in front of her, revealing its stomach.

"No way, no way am I rubbing your belly, you pain," She glared at the puppy.

It gave her the puppy eyes in retaliation, and Ayana knew Sakura was going to give her hell for this, but Ayana put the puppy in one of the spare bags she was given by the shop keepers, in order to sneak the dog into the Inn room.

* * *

"What is that?!" Sakura's eyes narrowed the moment the puppy popped its head out of the bag.

"A dog," Ayana shrugged.

Sakura hissed in annoyance. "I can see that, but what is it doing here?!"

"It followed me, and refused to take no for an answer," Ayana shrugged again.

"We cannot keep it," Sakura said.

"Why not?!" Yuri piped up.

"First of all, it is a puppy, a living breathing puppy, we can hardly keep ourselves alive and out of harms way, how are we supposed to keep an untrained dog alive and safe?! Secondly, we do not know what it eats, and lastly, who is cleaning up after it?!"

"We can take shifts," Ayana negotiated. "It is not that hard to take care of a puppy, and besides, it has no colour and judging by the fur, it looks like it has been living on its own for some time now," She pointed out.

Sakura frowned, still uncertain of the situation.

"If he gets into trouble or gets killed because of us, do not say I did not warn you," Sakura said.

"So we can keep him?!" Yuri looked at Sakura excitedly.

Sakura sighed, defeated "Yes," She paused, "How do we know it is a him?"

Sakura and Ayana looked at each other, "Only one way to find out," Ayana murmured.

…

"It's a girl, my bad!" Yuri squealed, hugging the puppy close to her.

"So what do we do now?" Ayana asked, getting all three focused on their main problem at hand. "There are ANBU in town, and I do not know who or what they are looking for, but it is a good chance it is us,"

Sakura nodded, frowning deeply.

"We remain here for the remaining days we rented the room, we need the time to heal and than we will move out," She decided, "But stay hidden, hide your chakra at all times, and be careful if you are to leave this room for any reason."

All three nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next two days passed slowly, Sakura and Ayana studied, Yuri played with the puppy, fed her, and sometimes took her for walks. They all agreed to name the puppy Miko, Yuri fell in love with the name and would not get off Ayana or Sakura's backs until they agreed to call the puppy that as well.

"Where do we go now?" Yuri asked.

"Do we have any word from Konan, Yahiko or Nagato?" Ayana asked as she packed up her study books, sealing them into a scroll.

Sakura frowned, shaking her head in denial. "Nothing."

All three made their way to the door, and peered out into the hall.

Only to freeze when their eyes found the reception desk. Surrounded by ANBU members. The Innkeeper was pointing in the direction of their room.

"Crap!" Sakura hissed, "Go through the window and run!"

Masking their chakra's, the three took off into the forest.

* * *

They ran until they could not run anymore, and by that time, it was becoming dark.

"We can set up camp here," Sakura murmured, coming into a small clearing.

Ayana nodded and leapt off to go find some wood for a fire.

Sakura headed off in the direction of a nearby stream to see if she could catch any fish for them to eat while Yuri set up the sleeping bags.

After she finished, she sat on her sleeping bag, thinking about the issue of raising her kingdom out of the waters.

"That is just too big of a task, it will have to be put off for a few years," She murmured to herself, frowning in dismay. People from the kingdoms, either survivors, or half land half kingdom civilians, still wandered the lands, waiting for the moment they would be able to return to the kingdoms. According to Nagato, they did not know much of what had happened, but they knew enough to lose their faith in the kingdoms ever being restored. Yuri would not allow that. She would succeed, somehow, someday.

* * *

_"Konan-kun," Eight year old Yuri looked at the blue haired woman one afternoon, Nagato, Sakura, Ayana and Yahiko were playing in a nearby stream._

"Yes?" The eighteen year old replied as she gazed up at the sky. She and Yuri were relaxing outside on the grass while Kaila dealt with a nin in need of medical assistance, and the others played in the stream.

"Can you tell me what happened in the Kingdoms?" Yuri asked while she traced a cloud with her little hands.

_Konan frowned as the others came up and joined them. _

_After a quick look shared with Yahiko and Nagato, Konan sighed. _

_"As you know, all three kingdoms were attacked on the same day, at the same time," She began, staring up at the clouds. "The Kingdom of the Sun was the first to go down, heavy radioactive toxins were released as the Dark Army charged through the kingdom, destroyed everything or setting off the radioactive bombs they carried with them,"_

_"Our chakra, while more powerful than a shinobi chakra, did not have any effect on them, very few weapons had any effect on the Dark Army either, it was made clear that the planned attack would be successful. The Kingdom of the Sun was going down." Nagato added in, giving Konan a breather._

_"I heard that if the Kingdoms were to fall, the world would turn into darkness," Sakura piped up._

_"That is partially true. Not the Kingdoms itself, but the rulers. Your bloodlines hold the power to protect the Lands from plunging into the Darkness. As long as a member of the bloodline is alive, the world would not fall into the wrong hands. Once all three Kingdoms royal families are finished off though, Darkness will take over," _

_"What is so special about our bloodlines?"_

_"They are in connection with the gods and goddesses," Konan explained._

_All three girls looked confused. "How is that possible?"_

_"You will find out what I mean when you are older,"_

_"Is that why we are targeted and wanted dead?" Ayana asked._

_"Sadly yes, the Dark side quickly realized that a soul survivor from each royal family had survived and made it out. They searched high and low for you three, intending to kill you at all costs to get what they want," _

_All three girls frowned. _

_"The Kingdom of the Moon was plunged into a massive snow storm. The Dark Knights that attacked their wielded powerful chakra that not only caused the storm, but also protected them from the storm, so it had no effect on the Knights. It came in so fast, the flakes filled with poison that would only take an hour at most to kill anyone it touched, the Kingdom of the Moon fell pretty quickly that day," Yahiko explained, frowning heavily._

_"And the Kingdom of the Stars?" Yuri asked quietly._

_"That Kingdom, the Dark Knights plundered through the Kingdom, destroying everything in their paths, their final move was plunging the kingdom under water. They destroyed the bridge that connected the Kingdom of the Stars to the Lands, and now each fallen Kingdom has a barrier around it made of darkness, so that no one can get in without the pendants of the Moon, Star or Sun." Konan went on explaining._

_The three girls looked down._

_Each one wore the pendants of their Kingdoms, given to them on their final days in the Kingdom. It was their most treasured possessions._

_ "Never let anyone get their hands on those pendants. They hold strong powers within them, someday only you will be able to harness them correctly. If those pendants were to fall into the wrong hands, that would be disastrous," Yahiko warned, watching the girls eyes light up with fierce protectiveness._

_Yahiko nodded his approval._

_'With or without us, you three will be just fine,' he thought to himself._

* * *

Yuri's attention was snapped back into reality when Sakura mentioned the fish were cooked.

While Yuri was taking a walk down memory lane, the other two had returned.

Ayana had immediately began setting up the wood for a fire, than summoning her Blaze style chakra, quickly setting up the fire.

Sakura went on to cook the fish.

Neither disturbed Yuri until the fish were actually cooked and ready to be eaten.

"What do we do now?" Yuri asked, taking a bite out of the fish. She handed a piece to Miko while she nibbled on the fish.

Sakura sat for a long time just looking at the fire before she answered. "Konoha is having their Chuunin exams right now,"

"Yeah so?"

"By the time we got there, it would be time for the fighting part of the exams,"

"And?"

Sakura gave Yuri a look.

"We should go watch,"

"Why?"

"Because I have a bad feeling and they might need our help,"

"But we still have not fully recovered,"

"We cannot let that stop us Yuri, it is our duty to help,"

Yuri frowned but sighed.

Sakura nodded.

"We will leave first thing tomorrow morning," Ayana said.

They all agreed to that plan.

* * *

**To be continued!**


	3. Chuunin Exams

**A/N:** There are some things I would like to talk about before I post the chapter. This fic has been sort of rushed before this, and sketchy on the details, yes? Well most of this plot takes place once the girls are 18, and right now these are just the events leading up to that age. I will go back and fix the previous chapters soon, but after this chapter I will be focusing more on details so I do not leave you all as confused as I am sure most of you are. Also I have a bit of a name change, this is the same name as my tumblr and I feel in love with the name :3 Also, I will be updating more frequently, whether it is a chapter of this story, drabbles, or a new story, which I do have one rolling around in the back of my mind, but the new one will be SasoSaku, sorry ItaSaku lovers. On to the story!

**Naruto and its characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Racing through the lush forests of the Fire Country, the Hidden Leaf village soon come into view. Taking a deep breath of the fresh crisp morning air, Sakura looked at what laid ahead of them. Walking to the gate, Sakura looked at the guards that were on duty.  
One of the guards on duty, a blonde female was flipping through a magazine looked bored, while the other guard, a redhead male was snoring, clearly asleep.

Rolling her eyes, Ayana looked at Sakura.

"Should we sign in? It looks like we could just walk in unnoticed," Ayana murmured quietly.

"Some security," Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes. "We might as well catch their attention and sign in, it would raise less suspicion."

Ayana nodded and walked over the desk.

"We would like to sign in, we are here to watch the Chuunin exams!" Ayana stated, drawing the blondes attention to her.

"You are here for the Chuunin exams?" The blonde questioned tiredly.

Ayana blinked, looking back at Yuri and Sakura. '_Did I not just say that?_' She mouthed to her friends.

Yuri shrugged, Sakura just sighed and joined Ayana and the blonde, "Yes we are."

The blonde looked vaguely annoyed as she handed the sign in clip board to the three girls to sign.

Konoha's Chuunin Exams security was one to be desired, that was for sure.

Glancing around, the three walked through the town they had saved not long ago. The places that had been hurt during the attack were completely fine now, which was a good thing. They worked quickly, Ayana mused to herself.

"So where do we go to watch these?" Yuri asked out loud.

"The stadium?" Ayana pointed towards the building.

"More than likely," Sakura shrugged. "Put your hoods up and try to be subtle but hide your face from the ANBU," She instructed. "We do not know if they are still after us or not, but there are sure to be some of them at the exams in case of emergency."

Tugging their hoods up, the three girls swiftly made their way to the stadium.

* * *

Entering through the large doors, their senses immediately alerted them to the presence of many more ANBU hanging around in the area. They had been to Chuunin Exams once before, but there were never this many ANBU. Something had to be up, but Sakura let it go as the three girls separated to find seats to watch the matches.

Spotting an available seat, Sakura dashed over to it, freezing a moment later.

Looking beside her, Sakura noticed the chakra of the Kyuubi. Except it was not in the red headed woman from not long ago anymore.

It was in a blonde boy around Sakura's own age.

The boy looked over familiar to her, but she could not quite place it. Frowning she inched away from the Jinchuriki. Tailed Beasts were able to sense people like Sakura and her best friends. The Kyuubi looked out of shape though, more than likely just having got done a battle for himself.

Wary of the other male, Sakura glanced to where the Kage's were seated. The Kazekage had traveled to see the battles as well, he was the only Kage to show up other than the Hokage.

The Kazekage did not usually show up to these though, Sakura had heard while passing through one of the small villages with Kaila on a mission for medical supplies.

Something is not right, she thought to herself, glancing across the stadium at Ayana. Ayana nodded her head in understanding before both girls turned their attention to the current match. On the field currently was a dark haired boy whose hair looked like a pineapple, and a blonde girl with a giant fan. They were… raising their hands in the air? Sakura's eyes narrowed at the shadow that connected both of the opponents. So one was a shadow ninja… interesting. Sakura was doubtful that it was the kunoichi with the giant fan.

"I forfeit." Came a lazy drawl from the field. Pineapple head had given up and the blonde was staring at him somewhat surprised. Judging from the looks on the crowds faces, she was not the only one that was surprised.

The exam proctor regained his cool first and nodded, announcing the winner. Next up, was someone named Gaara and someone named Sasuke Uchiha.

Kaila had mentioned the Uchiha's once or twice before, but never really gave much information about them. All Sakura knew was that the clan was very well known, for reasons that were beyond her knowledge.

A red haired male entered the field with a mark on his forehead and a big basket attached to his back.

"What is in that?" Sakura murmured out loud.

"Sand!" Came an excited voice from beside her, almost causing Sakura to jump out of her skin.

The whisker faced blonde jinchuriki grinned at her. To be honest, she had forgotten he was there as she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts.

"Sand?" Sakura frowned.

The blonde male nodded, before turning to frown at the redhead on the field. "His name Is Gaara, he uses sand," He explained, still frowning, "But he is extremely dangerous." The blonde lowered his voice, as if he did not know whether he should be telling her this or not.

"Dangerous how?" Sakura pressed.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but the woman, the redhead from the night the Kyuubi had been released, smacked him, causing him to shut his mouth.

She eyed Sakura for a moment before beaming a smile at the younger girl. She did not however say anything before turning back to the field, she just nodded.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde piped up again.

Sakura glanced at him, just like the redhead had before him, he was beaming a smile at Sakura.

"Sakura," She replied, not sure why she was being honest with him, because she would probably regret it later on.

"It is nice to meet you!"

Sakura nodded. She gave him a once over before speaking again, "You are extremely dirty and you look beat up, you were competing?"

Naruto nodded excitedly, "And I won my battle!" He exclaimed, throwing his fists up in the air only to be smacked once again by the redhead.

"This is my mother," Naruto explained, rubbing his head where she had smacked him.

"It is nice to meet you, I am Kushina," She introduced herself to the hooded young girl. The only thing showing from under the hood was her eyes, nose and mouth. The little girls hair was completely covered otherwise and it made Kushina feel a little uneasy. There was something vaguely familiar about the little girl as well, but she shrugged it off and turned back to the competition just as smoke appeared and a grey haired man and a younger dark haired boy appeared on the field.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called.

The one known as Sasuke smirked. "Sorry I was late,"

The grey haired man laughed awkwardly, "Yeah that was my fault," He inserted before turned to whisper a few things to the boy. The grey haired man than leapt up into the stands, standing not far from where Kushina, Naruto and Sakura sat.

She eyed him warily for a moment before turning back to the field.

The match had already begun.

* * *

Ayana sighed, slouching further down in her seat. Nothing interesting was happening on the field, not to her at least. Of course she would find a seat beside two guys in matching green spandex outfits who would not shut up, to make matters worse.

She shot the two in question a quick glare before returning her attention to the field. The red haired kid was now in a big ball of sand, the dark haired kid looked like he was trying to punch his way through with glowing hands.

A loud scream was heard from the red haired kid, the darker haired kids arm was bleeding, Ayana frowned watching the blood fall to the ground. Suddenly a massive brown… paw? Ripped out from the sand shield and Ayana froze. The red haired kid was Jinchuriki as well. There was just no escaping them today.

Ayana watched the paw retract, frowning when she noticed something was not right. People in the crowd were.. falling asleep? Her eyes snapped open. "Release!" She called, snapping herself out of the Genjutsu. The ANBU were taking action immediately, taking orders from the three captains, what they were doing was beyond Ayana.

A cry from the middle of the field brought her attention to the dark haired Uchiha. Ayana leapt into the field, Yuri and Sakura swiftly joining her, released from the Genjutsu as well, running towards the Uchiha. As they got closer, Ayana could not help but notice that the air around him felt.. strange… dark perhaps? She had no idea.

As she ran, she glanced towards the Hokage. She noticed the Kazekage had a kunai to his throat, leaping up into the air. Four Sound Ninja soon joining them, creating a barrier around the two Kage's. The ANBU could do nothing but watch. One ANBU member leapt at the barrier, it ended up setting him on fire.

"Stand back!" A voice cut into Ayana's thoughts, fire coming towards them, forcing them to jump out of the way.

The Uchiha in question was up, and aiming his chakra at them. Ayana supressed the urge to roll her eyes at him. The Uchiha's attention was not focused on them for long. He focused his attention on Gaara. The blonde girl from the match before this, and a male wearing a black one piece outfit with what looked like cat ears, was holding him up. There was a man yelling instructions at them.

The proctor for the Chuunin exams leapt down to defend the weakened Uchiha when the man threw his kunai at him.  
A loud growl was heard, though it sounded far away, Ayana growled. "What else is happening?!" She snapped. "We are not needed here!" She snapped at Sakura, gesturing towards the two standoff teams.

"I know, but what is the reason this is happening?"

"This is because of Orochimaru, isn't it?" The proctor asked the other older male, drawing all three girls attention once more.

"Who the heck is Orochimaru?" Yuri asked quietly, earning shrugs from her friends.

"A bad guy apparently." Ayana supplied.

Suddenly Gaara and his teammates took off, Uchiha following not far behind him.

"Yuri!" Sakura snapped, "Go after them!" Nodding, Yuri took off.

"What now?" Ayana asked.

"We fix this problem," Sakura gestured towards the giant barrier that held the Hokage, "And whatever that loud growl was,"

"… Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Minato?"

Sakura paused. The Hokage up with the pale man was the third.. Was the Fourth helping with the attack on the town? Where was he?

"… Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"… What is that?" Ayana pointed to where the Hokage stood, in battle.

Sakura glanced up, her eyes widening.

The two took off towards the battle.

* * *

Leaping through the trees, Yuri kept her eyes opened for trouble as she raced after the Sand nin and the Konoha nin. As she sped up, she sensed Sound ninja's as well as two leaf shinobi. Taking off towards the right, she made a point to avoid the obvious battle between the Leaf and Sound shinobi. Yuri kept going until she finally sensed the chakra signatures of her targets.

She sensed… six chakra signatures? Focusing harder on her target, she froze. Both the One-Tail and the Nine-Tails were there. They were also in battle.

Hissing, Yuri sped up.

She needed to get to them before they destroyed everything.

Leaping back, Yuri narrowly missed getting hit by a kunai.

"Damn," A hiss came from above. Glancing up, Yuri noticed the male in the one piece costume with the cat ears and face paint glaring at her. "Who are you and what do you want?" He demanded of her.

Yuri rolled her eyes, ignoring the male.

Her opponent was not to pleased with her, and launched another attack. Yuri whipped out a kunai, preparing to dodge and attack when a swarm of… bugs? Got in her way.

"What the hell?" The cat look-a-like hissed.

"I want my turn to fight, the one you took away from me," A new monotone voice said. Yuri glanced up to see a male in a grey sweater with goggles on looking at the cat.

"What are you talking about?" Yuri asked out loud.

"None of your business!" Cat man snapped.

"Kankuro forfeited our match before I had the chance to show them what I could do," The monotone voice explained.

Yuri stared at him for a long moment.

"Go ahead, you are not from here, but I do not think you are an enemy. Go ahead, go after your goal, I will take care of this," The unnamed kid explained.

"No!" The one called Kankuro hissed, strings of chakra attached to his fingertips, the big bundle beside him began to move.

A puppet.

Frowning, Yuri nodded her thanks to the grey sweater male and dodged to the side, narrowly missing Kankuro's attack. She leapt into the trees and took off once more.

* * *

"Ayana?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think there is anything we can do to help the Kage. I think we should be focusing on the threat of the village," Sakura murmured, watching the Kage battle from the rooftop shading the stands where the villagers remained under the genjutsu.

"The entire attack is a threat to the village," Ayana pointed out.

".. I know, but what was that loud growl we heard?"

This made Ayana pause. They had been focusing on the Third Hokage battle his former student for far too long, that they had not gone yet to find out what in the world that noise had been.

It did not take them long however to find out what the noise had been, and where the fourth Hokage was. Leaping onto the roof at the house, a few yards, Konoha Jounin were fighting a massive snake.

"That is one ugly creature," Ayana mused, Sakura nodding her agreement.

They started running towards it.

* * *

It took Yuri a lot longer than she thought to find the others, and it was easy for her to sense that ANBU members were in the area as well, unfortunately for her. Hidden on a tree branch, Yuri watched as two ANBU members suddenly appeared ahead of her, racing towards where Gaara, the blonde and Sasuke were. Behind her, Yuri could sense a three others coming. Two humans and a… dog?

This town was a bit weird.

A loud growl caught Yuri's attention. She turned just in time to watch Sasuke slam his fist into Gaara, but it had little to no effect on the Jinchuriki. Yuri felt a sudden spike in the Jinchuuriki's chakra and leapt down, putting herself between the Jinchuriki and the Uchiha.

She felt everyone's surprise as she began the hand signals.

"Earth Release, Shatter!" She cried, punching her fist into the ground. The ground underneath the Jinchuuriki . Gaara let out an angered cry as he attempted to pull himself out of the massive hole she had made in the ground. Yuri frowned as the ANBU leapt down beside the Uchiha.

"Who is she, Captain?"

One of the ANBU captains were here!? This day just kept getting better and better.

"That is undetermined, keep an eye on her," The one known as captain murmured calmly to his partner.  
Great.

As Yuri watched Gaara, her gaze flickered to the blonde who was hunched up against a tree. There was a lot of doubt she would help Yuri but...

"You!" Yuri snapped at the blonde girl as Gaara struck forward. The ANBU on the scene leapt into action the moment he moved towards Yuri, the one known as the captain yanking out a scroll, he began painting on the scroll.

"Super Beast Scroll," He called, performing the proper hand signals to activate the jutsu. A tiger type drawing suddenly leapt out of the scroll, racing towards Gaara while his partner performed a fire style jutsu.

Yuri leapt over to the blonde girl. "What is your name?" She demanded.

The girl shot her a look, for a moment Yuri thought she was not going to answer but very quietly came the word "Temari."

"Okay Temari, who is that male to you?"

That earned another look, however… "My brother."

Yuri was already working on a plan. If he was her brother, than he needed to live. "Who is your father?" Yuri asked out of the blue.

That earned a hiss and look, "The Kazekage."

Yuri frowned, yes they had to keep him alive. Killing the Land of Wind's secret weapon would put the Land of Fire at war with them, whether the Land of Wind had been afraid of Gaara or not, they would take such actions.

For now they would just have to settle for knocking out the Jinchuuriki.

"We are going to knock him out, what you do with him after that, I do not care."

Another look, "And how do you-"

Temari was interrupted by a massive explosion. Whirling around, Yuri saw a blonde male facing off with Gaara. It was the same male that had been sitting beside Sakura during the final battle. She also sensed his spike in chakra and knew instantly that he was another Jinchuuriki, but stronger than the One-Tail.

This situation was turning worse by the second, and Yuri cursed her two friends for putting her into the situation.

* * *

Konoha was losing. The snake creature was destroying buildings left and right, the Sound and Sand ninja making the situation worse. All the chuunin, jounin and most of the ANBU had went into battle again the Sand and Sound nin's. Select few ANBU were left to fight against the snake creature. That was where Ayana and Sakura were racing off to. Ayana sensed it as they got closer, the strange chakra radiating off of the creature. Only someone with the blood of the kingdoms would be able to sense it though as it was different from the Lands. The snake needed to be taken care of and quickly.

As they got closer, they saw four ANBU members throwing everything they had at the snake and failing miserably.

"If we step in, it will put us on the ANBU's radar," Ayana hissed under her breath.

"I know, but it is our duty to help." Sakura frowned. Truth be told, all three of them hated their duties but would fulfill their duties as wished by their parents. Someday, somehow.

"Ready?" Ayana asked, frowning deeply.

"Ready."

They leapt down, immediately drawing the snakes attention to them. The two girls know it could sense them because of the fact that they were from the kingdoms of Moon and Sun. The ANBU froze immediately when they made their presence known.

Putting the ANBU in the back of their minds, Ayana and Sakura leapt towards the snake, their hands beginning to glow as their summoned their chakra's.

* * *

Yuri frowned at the sight in front of her. Both of the idiotic Jinchuuriki's were going head to head and destroying everything in their paths. Yuri had had enough of this nonsense.

"Temari," She spoke quietly, patience in her voice. "I have an idea, we are going to put an end to this nonsense, are you ready?"

"What could we possibly do, and why does your chakra feel funny when I am around you?!" The blonde demanded.

"Do not worry about that," Yuri said, sighing inwardly. "I want you to use your wind scythe jutsu at the same time I use one of my attacks, can you do that?"

"I do not know, I used up most of my chakra in my chuunin match, as well as when I battled the Uchiha." She explained.

Yuri supressed the need to sigh as she glanced up at her target. "They are going to destroy everything if we do not knock them out, use whatever you have left for chakra. Put it into your fan, swing it, and I will take care of the rest," Yuri explained.

After a long moment, Temari nodded and leapt into action with Yuri preparing her chakra, a few yards ahead of the battle. The wind kunoichi's blast unbalanced both jinchuuriki's, letting Yuri gather what she had left for strength and smash her earth chakra into both of them, causing a massive explosion in the area. Everything around Yuri quickly faded to black, she did not even have the strength to breath any longer.

* * *

Ignoring the coppery taste of blood in her mouth as she was slammed into a wall by the massive snake, Ayana looked around with narrowed eyes.

Sakura was not in much better shape, she mused bitterly, suddenly her eyes focused on a form approaching the snake. Again. The Hokage. Seeing the Fourth made Ayana wonder how the Third was doing in his battle, but that thought was short-lived as the snake poised to attack again. "Sakura!" Ayana cried.

"What?"

Ayana simply nodded at the Hokage, and Sakura understood immediately.

The rest of the chuunin, jounin and ANBU were sent to fight the army of Sand and Sound nins once the Hokage acknowledged Sakura and Ayana's presence, much to their dismay.

Leaping over to where the Hokage was preparing to attack, Ayana stood in front of him.

"Combine your strongest attack with ours," Ayana yelled to the Hokage.

He looked from Sakura to Ayana but did not question it. Minato knew it was both a good and bad idea. Good because it would get rid of the massive snake presently destroying the village, but bad because they ran the risk of destroying themselves. It did not take him long to decide it was going to happen though. He would give anything to protect his family and his village. Nodding at the two girls, he began to summon his chakra to create his Rasengan.

Likewise, Ayana and Sakura began summoning their chakra for their most powerful attack. Taking a deep breath, Ayana nodded at Sakura. This could be the final time they fought together, they both knew all too well, but they knew what they had to do.  
Leaping into the air, the three smashed their attacks into the massive snake. Ayana closed her eyes as the light exploded from the powerful attack, everything going numb.

* * *

Until next time! -Kiri


End file.
